


Revolts

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amazon, Bondage, Comission story, F/M, Fem Grimm, Femdom, Milk, Rough Sex, kink sex, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commissioned story! Revolution is never an easy thing especially when it cursed your family line. Now with voices in his head and a life ahead that is not looking promising Jaune does his best to survive in Beacon and keep his sanity and he desparately looks for a way out that is not being mind broken or a bullet.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Revolts

It was not every day that you got to say that you killed a god. 

" **Tell me. Do you** **_really_ ** **want to do this?"** A calm soothing voice asked as a pair of shaking blue eyes looked up. A mop of scraggly unkempt blonde hair looked up at a pair of calm crimson eyes. 

"I'm sorry! But I have to do this!" The man asked as the goddess looked down as she cocked her head. She looked down at the sheep that was prone to end her life. She smiled sweetly down at her murdered she sighed as her life was at an end. Salem sighed as she looked down at the male. Smiling sweetly the goddess of her realm smiled down on her wronged disciple. 

She sighed her red eyes wincing once in the bonds that wrapped around her arms. She was bound in the bones of her children. She felt them wrap around her ethereal energy wrapped around her as Salem's own prodigy sealed her own power.

**"Tell me, male. What is your name?"** Salem asked as he winced.

"Nicholas Arc!" The man shouted as Salem nodded. She smiled down and sighed. She knew she was going to die. One of her own daughters had betrayed her and she knew her time was finally at an end. 

"I'm sorry. I have to kill you." Nicholas said as Salem looked down at him, smiling softly. The male was shaking his blonde hair slicked with sweat his body shaking with panic. She could  _ smell _ his fear. She saw it radiated off of him as he held up the small knife that was going to pierce her heart and end her beginning.

_ I never thought that the end would be like this. _ Salem thought as Nicholas put his blade to her chest as she took a deep breath.

**"Before you do this. Could you tell me which of my daughters conspired against me? Just so I could know for some closure?"** Salem asked as Nichols paused his bright blue eyes that shook with fear looked the bound form of his goddess up and down before he narrowed his eyes.

"I can not." He said with more conviction than she thought him capable of using. Salem sighed as she knew a male even a frightened one would not shake now.

He had come too far to back down now. He had held a blade up at the divine! A blade made with her own powers and infused with her essences. 

The long pale white blade with several long jagged teeth that jutted out at the side of hit glistened up at her as he shook. Salem knew that even at this range he would not miss his attack. 

**"I should have guessed as much. Will you do me the favor of telling the daughter that ordered you to do this that I do not find it in my heart to let this go?"** Salem asked as-

"I will tell no one anything," Nichola said as he raised the blade and jammed it right into her heart! Salem gasped as the blade split her chest piercing her heart! She felt a hot flash of physical pain a sensation she long since thought that she had lost all ability to feel as she let out a pained whimper. 

_ So that's what it feels like to have pain? _ Salem thought as the blade pierced her heart. 

She let out a last gasp of pain before- 

Lighting bolts of green energy coursed over her. Green electricity wrapped around her body! She let out a scream of pain as she was encased in the power! Her bones wrapped tightly around her as she let out one last scream of pain!

**"I will not go down silently! I Curse you! I know of your name! You think I do not know my own daughters!? You sought what you could not have and now none of you shall have it! So I swear!"** Salem shouted as she balled her fists! She screamed out as she looked Nicholas in the eye. She glared daggers at him as she balled her fists.

**"You tell them, Nicholas! You tell her I know what she wants!"**

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

**"Do not lie to me** **_male!_ ** **I know my daughter's work! She will not get what so wants! I swear on my last breath!"** Salem sounded as powerful scouring green energy pushed past him. She screamed out once more as the energy consumed her! 

She cried out in pain as she felt the lighting  _ eat _ away at her body! Making her screams as-

The pulse of green pushed Nicholas back the bones shifted growing like a skin that covered her fully. Salem was sealed in a coffin that grew from her own bone silencing her as-

**"I will have my vengeance!"** She shouted before the lid sealed shut with a clamp as she fell with a hard  _ thud! _ The coffin fell shaking for a moment it shook and shuddered as it finally gave its las and went still as a grave. Nichola gulped taking a deep breath as he took one step toward the coffin containing his deity.

"Is... is this done?" Nicholas asked as-

"It is always done." A smooth calm voice said as he spun flaming golden eyes like molting pools of metal looked at him. Hair that was darker than ink and a body so perfect made and crafted it was almost like the goddess and make her heels.

"Camile-"

"It is done, Nicholas. Now come. It is time for all of us to reap the rewards from my mother's death." She said as-

A roar filled the air howling bone-breaking terrifying roar that could shake a man to his core as he gulped.

"What was that!?"

"That? That was the Grimm." Camile Fall said softly as Nicholas choked.

"What!? Why are we under attack!?"

"No. They are attacking us."

"What?! The Grimm are our guardians!" 

"Not anymore," Camile said as another mighty roar shook the very ground of the temple as the walls reverberated and even large chunks of stane fall down in small clumps like fresh snow. 

"But! The Grimm will protect us! There is no way they would turn right!?" Nicholas asked a small blade in his hand a well-crafted sword as something  _ thumped _ into the mighty chamber wall. Making the ate as tall as a small fort quake as Camille flicked her hand as a ball of flame appeared inside it. 

"No more questions. We will fight or we must  _ die."  _

\-----

_ Please watch your step. _ A dull voice said as Jaune groaned and blinked twitched. Jaune sighed as he gripped his blade and took a long breath.

"Ok. This is it. You can do this Jaune just go to Beacon. Be a hunter and you will be ok." Jaune thought as he walked out of the bullhead and-

**Don't forget to not be raped by a Grimm. That would only serve to hurt you.** The smooth feminine voice in his head as Jaune groaned out loud he really wished that his damn mind would stop playing tricks with him as he walked into the Beacon light.

"Can you  _ not _ do that so soon?" Jaune asked the voice in his head as he heard the same feminine laugh that echoed in his brain. Jaune groaned it was bad enough he had volunteered to go to Beacon by his family but he was an Arc! He always did this.

"My family kills Grimm. It's what we all do even the men."

**And you are none too fond of that are you?** The voice asked as cocky and confident as ever. Jaune ignored it and-

"I don't need you bothering me ok?"

**I am not bothering you Jaune but... oh my that girl is going to explode.**

"What? Who the hell are you talking-"

"Look out! You dolt!"

"I'm sorry!" A voice shouted before there was an explosion of dust as Jaune saw two girls go up in a ball of fire!

"She exploded!?"

**I literally just told you that she was going to explode.** The voice said as Jaune shook his head. 

"I'll go check up on them ok?"

**You do not need to ask me but it is cute that you did.**

\----

"You dolt!" The tall girl with a long silver ponytail yelled as Jaune sighed. She walked off leaving a woman that  _ appeared _ to be his height making her short for a girl his age in a crate.

"Owie...." She said as Jaune sighed reaching down a hand to her.

"You need some help?" He asked as she nodded taking his hand as he pulled her out of the crater grunting as he did.

"Thanks! I'm Ruby and- ah! A guy!? I mean! Yeah! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!" She said blushing as Jaune nodded.

"I"m Jaune. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, Ruby."

"Yeah! You too! You are a hunter?" Ruby asked peering at the small necklace that Jaune had hanging on his neck. Jaune nodded as he fingered the small medallion that sent out a small signal that made sure that if any huntress was nearby that they knew his location, normally this was used to keep hunters in line well not him. Jaune was an Arc and Arc men  _ never _ ran from a fight. 

_ We are brave. _

"So! You are an Arc, right? That means you are from Joan's family!?" Ruby asked her silver eyes shining as Jaune winced at his sister's name.

"Yes... I am?"

"AH! You Arc's are so cool!"

**Do you think she would say that if she knew what you really did? What your family really was?** The voice once more asked as Jaune winced.

_ Not now! _

"So! You... do you want to walk with me?" Ruby asked blushing as Jaune nodded. Ruby had not tried to rip the clothes off him yet so she was better than most. 

_ I'm glad I don't have to fight this soon. I really just want to have a friend for once. _ Jaune thought as Ruby pulled him along. Her hands pulled him her strength was clear. The  _ power _ of a woman pulled him.

_ I wished I had been blessed by the gods. _ Jaune thought as Ruby easily pulled him.

"So! I know  _ all _ about you! Joan has told me so much!"

"Really? She never stops talking does she?"

"She says you are a woman-hater! A misogynist?"

"I hate her," Jaune said as Ruby smirked.

"Is there a reason you don't like women?" Ruby asked a cheery smile on her lips. Jaune sighed he knew Joan liked to spread rumors about him. She wanted to see him find a wife and shy as he was she thought a girl needed to approach him and what better way than to make him look like a target?

"I don't hate women ok Ruby? I'm not like that."

"Duh! You are letting me hold your hand! If you really hated me you would not be so clam would you?" Ruby teased as Jaune sighed. Rubbing his head as the girl pulled him forward. Ruby was only a  _ bit _ shorter than him. She was almost six feet tall but she was cute. Her hips were curvy but not impossible her chest was the most developed part of her at a c cup and her eyes flashed a bright silver. 

**I once had a silver eye on my council. I was told by my eldest daughter to now have one with me but... I was made to accommodate her. Keep your enemies close you know?** The voice once more asked as Jaune sighed.

_ No. No, I don't. Now don't say anymore ok? _ Jaune thought as the voice giggled in his head as once again Jaune really wished his mind was on his side for once. Ruby pulled Jaune forward as-

"So! Tell me are you really using Crocea? I heard from Joan that you refused to upgrade. Why?" Ruby asked honest confusion in her eyes she had some kind of mech shift weapon on her hips and Jaune knew that it was probably top of the line. 

Best of its class and made with the best resources that were available to her. And not a relic of the age of before the fall. Jaune smiled before he shrugged. He liked the classics what else was there to say?

"What can I say? I like the weapon." 

"I can understand that. I like my weapon!" Ruby said as she pulled out a strange scythe? Jaune blinked once the massive weapon that had a gun built into the center slammed down as Ruby smiled. 

She looked at the gun scythe-like it was something to carry as Jaune saw her put it away.

"This is my baby! I call her Crescent Rose! She's a custom high impact sniper rifle! But you know that." 

"How did you know?" Jaune asked as Ruby rolled her eyes her fingers where soft... Jaune liked them when the touched his skin. 

"Duh. I know your sister. I know that she would not let her brother out of the house without teaching him." Ruby said as she said that Jaune noticed that her body glowed a bit that meant that her aura was  _ powerful _ . 

_ That means that... _

**It looks like her mother was able to find a man with his aura unlocked. I wonder how she convinced him to breed her? Do you think he was forced? Drugs? Force? Threats of harm?**

_ Not everyone is like that, you know? _

**Oh, I know that but enough are that it is just lovely! Thing to think of no?**

_ Not at all _ .

"So! Tell me, you don't want to be a hunter right? Ruby asked as Jaune wanted to walk off a cliff.

"Why did Joan tell you anything? Did she even stop to think to keep her mouth shut?"

"The only time Joan did not talk was when she was eating or trying to convince us you let her suck your dick." Jaune's face turned red as a tomato.

"What!? I did not do that!"

"No shit. I know that. For one incest is a crime no matter how much porn of it is online. And  _ two! _ My sister knows how to suck a dick. And Joan's technique was all off. I wonder how long she tried to do that before someone told her to knock it off?" Ruby asked as Jaune just wanted to die.

"Please. Kill me."

"Do you want that? I can just shoot your head if you like."

"I guess?"

"You would rather die than get raped by a Grimm right?"

"I don't care about that. I am a male hunter. I know why I'm here and I don't have a choice so..."

"That's the spirit! Now that you know you can't get out! How about we walk to the initiation together?"

"Sure.. but Ruby one question."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"I was following you."

"I was following  _ you _ ," Jaune said as-

"Crap!" 

\-----

'Ruby!"

"That's my sister! Got to go!" Ruby said as she ran to the arms of a seven-foot blonde amazon. The lilac eyed girl winked at Jaune blowing him a kiss and making a low  _ sucking _ sound with her lips and call me! Motion with her hand. 

Jaune walked to the  _ male _ side of the auditorium were unlike the meal with maybe a hundred students there were twelve most huddled in corners alone obviously forced to be here with little training and-

" Yo! You the new guy?" A large man with a massive mace walked up.

"Yeah... I'm Jaune?"

"Cardin! Cardin Winchester! Nice to meet you, man!"

_ Winchester? That name sounds familiar. _

**An old family. His great, great, great, great, grandmother was a blowhard. If you ask me.**

_ Well, no one is asking you. _

"Nice to meet you as well." Jaune shook with the man they clasped arms as-

"Welcome to Beacon. I know that for some of you this will be the honor of your life. And that to some of you, this is little more than a prison sentence. I am here to make the lives of all more bearable."

"Yeah fucking right." Cardin sneered as Opal an older woman with green eyes and white hair spoke.

"By the end of tomorrow. Half of you will be dead. The other will probably wish they were. You have come here to make the world a better place. I suggest you do so." The woman stopped her speech as-

"That sucked!" The blonde said as-

"Never thought I'd agree with a woman but that fucking sucked," Cardin said as the voice spoke. Jaune saw the women he knew that almost everyone in the room wanted to kill in some way Glynda walk up.

"Students. You are all to go to your assigned sleeping corridors. Males to the male area. Females to the female area. I  _ will _ warn you. If any female is seen in the male area for  _ any _ reason the punishment will be severe. Males feel free to visit the female sleeping area as you wish."

"What I would not give to put my mace in her head you know?" Cardin asked as Jaune nodded.

Glynda was the reason they were all here. She had to  _ personally _ approve of all-male hunters and she had approved of them all. And that meant whatever happened to them in Beacon and in the long and  _ hopefully _ cut short by a White Fang grunt life as a hunter was directly her fault. 

"She might not be the devil but I'd rather be in a room with that thing," Jaune said as Cardin nodded.

"Damn straight brother. If you don't get killed, hived or mind broken let's keep in touch ok? You might be ok to hand out with. At least you are willing to talk and not crying for your mommy like these sacks of shit." Cardin sneered as Jaune sighed. The mother males shuffled like zombies to their sleeping area as Jaune nodded.

"Don't worry if I'm alive and I think I will be let's be friends."

"Cool. Bro?"

_"Bro_ ," Jaune said as the two fist-bumped and made their way out. 

\-----

The next day after a small breakfast with Cardin Jaune was in the mixed locker rooms. Unlike most boys, he  _ talked _ when a girl walked up to him and most females not used to that backed off and left him well enough alone. 

Jaune was glad of the peace and quiet but like all things in his life, it would not last. 

"So! As I was saying, I think that the three of us would make an excellent team!"

"Look... Weiss right? It's not that I don't want to be on a team with you it's just that I don't know who I want to be partnered with." Jaune said as Weiss smiled the beautiful girl that looked like a literal princess smiled up at him. She was shorter than him by the barest inch and her bright crystal eyes sparkled up. She smiled up at him no doubt delighted in having a male that could talk back.

_ I bet that you never even knew a man could say no to you? _

**She is a Schnee. Even back in my day, there were like that. There was a reason I never gave one of them my powers you know?**

"Hello!" The tall one said Jaune had to admit she was pretty, green eyes blood-red hair and a chest that he might want to die in. If he wanted to die in a way that she would enjoy more than him. 

"Hello again!"

"Hi... who are you?" Jaune asked as Weiss paused.

"Jaune? You don't know who she is?"

"No... should I?"

"Did your mother not have a television? Did you not watch sports?"

"I don't like to watch tv."

"I! That is Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Who?"

"Me! Hello again!" Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded. 

"Hello?"

"Jaune! That is Pyrrha Nikos! How can you not know her!?"

"Because I don't know her?" 

"She won the Mystral championship four times!"

"Good for her?"

"It was not that hard really!" Pyrrha blushed as Jaune nodded.

"I know. You won it four times it can't be that hard."

"Jaune! Did you just insult her!?"

"No, I said-

_ All students please report to the launch bays. Your time has come. _ Glynda said over the pa as-

"Well! Did you hear that!? It is time to see if we will live!"

"We  _ will _ live Pyrrha. We are the cream of the crop here in Beacon. We are going to survive. Jaune? We will see you on the other side ok?" Weiss said as Pyrrha sighed.

"I was thinking to let the cards fall where they may." 

"Pyrrha that is the attitude of the child Ruby!"

"I think it's a good idea besides, who wants to live forever?"

\----

"You will work on your landing strategy on the fly."

"Say what?" jaune asked as-

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was flung out into the air. Every male was flung out of the launch pads as Opal nodded. The men were scattered and now?

"You have two goals. The first pair of eyes you see are your partner. YOu  _ must _ find a male to remain in Beacon. Good luck." She said as the women nodded as their pads launched them half out as the first step of initiation soon began.

"Opal. Do you think they will make it?"

"Honestly? I don't know..."

\-----

"Ok! Ok! You are a big girl! You don't want to kill me, do you?"

Jaune asked as Beowulf walked up to him. The thing was ten feet tall had muscles to break steel and had a chest to put Ruby's sister to shame. The feminine Grimm sniffed the air as she licked her lips as she growled.

"Oh god, this is not good."

**That thing is going to rape you. You do know that?**

"Yes, I know that!" Jaune snapped as-

It moved faster than Jaune could see. It crossed the distance between him and her in a second. In one second it knocked the blade out of Jaune's hand. Before he could scream the monster ripped his pants off! 

Jaune never had time to think as his dick began  _ engulfed _ by the monster's mouth!

She bobbed her feminine but oddly canine mouth up and down on Jaune's dick! Jaune whimpered as the mouth latched onto his dick. The monster began to  _ bob _ its head up and down on his cock! The Grimm was sucking his dick like her life depended on it!

"Fuck me!"

**It's going to be doing that in a second. I made these things to steal the see from females. Do you know they can give birth to males as well as female Grimm?**

"Yes, I know that! How do you think my dad was born!?"

**You think I forgot?** The voice asked as Jaune gasped! The monsters hot wet tongue latched onto his dick pumping and pulling him up! Jaune let out a whimper as the Grimm began to suck harder and harder on his cock! Jaune felt the monster roughly bobbing its head up and down making his hips buck up as-

"Fuck! My sword!" Jaune gasped reaching for the discarded weapon as his soul was being sucked out of his cock! Jaune whimpered in pleasure as-

"AHH!" Jaune screamed as the monster forced a hand down on his arm. Growling on his dick the massive teeth ground menacingly on it before-

"AH! Fuck!" Jaune came deep down the monster's mouth! Jaune came his first orgasm ever panting the inner mouth of a Grimm as the monster's eyes glowed pink.

**It has picked you as a mate. It will rape you and leave to give birth before attempting to hunt you down for life as a brood mate.**

"Will you kill it!?"

**How? I am just a voice you hear.** The voice said as the monster took its mouth off Jaune's dick! She let his cock still hard as a rock his aura forcing his dick to be hard before she winked? The monsters half female half canine face managed a wink as-

**What the? That is not supposed to happen... unless?** The voiced as Jaune opened his mouth to comment before the beast slammed her hips down! Jaune let out a gasp as the monster took his virginity! Jaune let out a scream of pleasure as the hot, wet, tight and  _ rough _ cunt of the monster slammed down on him!

Jaune let out a yelp of pleasure and pain his dick felt like it was going to  _ melt _ . The monster began to rapidly bounce up and down his foot of dick pushing deep into her pussy! The Grimm whimpered and moaned the basic Grimm type loving the fact that virginity was claimed by it twice!

The monster slammed up and down as her large E cup chest flopped freely in front of him as-

"Hello! Hello! Jaune? Are you here?"

"P- MPPH!" The monster forced one of her breasts into his mouth. Jaune tasted the  _ sweet _ tar-black milk fall into his mouth as the monster shushed him!? The monster put a claw to her mouth as her hips kept bouncing up and down on him! 

Slamming his dick in deeper and deeper into her cunt! Her rough wild Grimm pussy sucked and pulled him inside making Jaune whimper! The monster pulled his head into her chest wrapping his head in the soft fur of her body as her milk-fed into him making his mind go blurry. He saw stars as the monster fed him on one end and rode him like mad on the others as-

Jaune screamed as he came! Jaune exploded deep into the Grimm's pussy! Her vulnerable chamber taking six thick loads of creamy Arc aura infused cum! The Grimm let out a  _ breeding _ howl alerting all nearby Grimm of her type that there was a weak male here that needed to be  _ used. _

The monster felt her lover pulse deep into her. Jaune whimpered as she licked his face. Making sure he knew that she appreciated him before she howled once more bounding off her mate and running into the forest leaving Jaune exhausted drained of most of his aura and  _ barely _ conscious...

\----

"Led by! Jaune Arc!" Jaune saw it coming. One of the  _ few _ males to not only get past initiation but to be in a semi capable mind set to lead? That was bait, hard and simple. It was a bait to cast a lure to beacon to any hiding aura positive male that there where great things awaiting them in Beacon and not training, pain, the high chance of an early death and rape by feminine monsters that would most likely butcher everyone you came to be close to.

"I think this is grand!" Pyrrha Jaune's partner said as he sighed. Pyrrha seemed nice but he wondered if she really was or just and act?

"Hell yeah! Jaune's the leader!"

"I am ok with this." Nora and Rin the Valkyrie and monk females made up the rest of the team as he nodded.

"Well? Good or bad let's get to the room....' 

After a ten minute walk, Jaune picked the bed closest to the door in case he needed to evacuate as the team began to sleep as Jaune groaned.

_ Less than a day and I already got raped? _

**Don't worry it was just once. You will be raped by more Grimm soon.**

"Cherry aren't you?"

"Always!" Nora said snoring as Jaune sighed.

"Great... just great voices in my head and monster after my dick what can go wrong?"


End file.
